Choisis-moi
by Blyth1901
Summary: Grey a quitté Jubia pour rejoindre la guilde Avatar. Cette dernière est retrouvée à moitié consciente et malade par Natsu, Lucy et Wendy. Grey a t-il réellement tourné le dos à sa famille et coéquipiers ? A-t-il réellement abandonné Jubia ? Que fera t-il quand la mage élémentaire fera son apparition dans la guilde noire ? Attention risque de spoil.


Choisis-moi

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Natsu, Lucy et Happy étaient partis pour Sabertooth. Wendy et Carla étaient restées au chevet de Jubia. La petite dragon slayer pensait qu'avec les soins qu'elle lui prodiguait la fièvre de sa camarade aurait baissé, mais malheureusement se n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, elle empirait et cela désolé la seulement Polyussica était là, elle aurait su quoi faire. Wendy réfléchissait à ce que lui avait appris l'apothicaire. Dans toutes ces formules, il y en aurait bien une qui l'aiderait à sauver son amie. Un regard à Carla qui la soutenait dans chaque difficulté et de nouveau un sourire s'affichait sur le visage d'une Wendy remotivait. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'est Jubia qui passait en priorité et elle ferait tout son possible pour la remettre sur pied et retrouver Grey.

_

Pendant ce temps, Natsu, Lucy et Happy avaient rejoint Sabertooth. Après une bref visite à la guilde et un aperçu de la métamorphose du maître Sting, ils étaient repartis à la recherche de Rogue. Ce dernier partait en mission avec Minerva et Frosch. Ayant réussi à les rattraper à la sortie de la ville, Natsu avait sauté sur Rogue pour lui demandait à faire cette mission à ça place. Enfin, il ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son avis. Il lui lui promettait de lui donner la récompense en échange d'une requête. Lui et Frosch ne devraient quitter la ville sous aucun prétexte. En tout cas pas avant le retour de Natsu. Après cet échange, le dragon slayer de feu regarda de plus prêt cette mission. Détruire Avatar. Un sentiment l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que Grey pourrait être là-bas. Ni une ni deux, il prit Lucy et Happy pour se rendre au QG de ses fanatiques de Zelef. Il avait fait une promesse à Jubia et il comptait bien la tenir.  
Ils leur avaient fallu une bonne journée pour traverser cette forêt danse mais ils y étaient parvenu sans encombre. Devant eux se dressait un immense bâtiment, semblable à l'ancienne guilde de Fairy Tail. Une grande bâtisse en pierre se fondant avec l'habitat qui l'entourait.  
Lucy avait optait pour la discrétion, bien que se ne soit pas le fort de Natsu mais comme ils ne connaissaient pas l'ennemi, il était préférable d'agir ainsi. Avec l'aide de Virgo, un tunnel avait été creusé pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur de la guilde sans se faire repérer. Le plan se déroulait à merveille, ils n'avaient pas été repérés mais bien sur Natsu étant ce qu'il est, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler à plein poumon. Sa confrontation avec Grey devait avoir lieu ici et maintenant. Pas le temps d'attendre. Malgré les remontrances de la constellationniste, le fils d'Igneel n'en démordait pas. Il sentait la présence de son ami. Bien sûr cela avait averti leurs ennemis et un petit être était apparu devant eux avec à la main Mr Maudit.

 **" Je suis Abel. Je vois que vous connaissez Mr. Maudit."**  
 **  
**Il n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser sa poupée que d'un simple coup de point, Natsu l'avait mis KO. Mais pas le temps de se reposer qu'un autre Avatar se rua sur le mage de feu.

 **" Comment avez-vous osé faire ça à Abel intru. Préparez-vous à une séance de torture sans fin."** Hurla cet homme à la masse imposante, au crane chauve et aux sourcils touffus.

Il se lança dans un combat acharné fasse à Natsu, qui lui, esquivait toutes les attaques sans sourciller. Seul Grey l'intéressait et ce type allait subir le même sort que l'autre.

_

Dans le petit village Rainfall, Wendy s'efforçait à redonner ses forces à Jubia. Elle avait compris qu'en plus de lui insuffler de la magie, elle devait lui redonner un mental car la mage d'eau avait cessé de se battre. Elle déprimait et cela jouait sur son rétablissement. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse rien à l'amour et à tous les sentiments qui en découlent, avec l'aide de Carla, Wendy connaissait le point faible de Jubia.

 **" Jubia-san, je sais que le départ de Grey-san t'as rendu très malheureuse mais je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait te voir comme ça."**  
 **"Wendy a raison. Reprends-toi."** Décréta Carla  
 **"Tu ne penses pas que c'est toi qui devrais aller le chercher ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Natsu-san parvienne à le ramener."**  
 **"Si Grey-sama voulait voir Jubia, il ne serait pas partie sans rien lui dire."**  
 **"Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison. Grey-san ne fait jamais rien d'irréfléchi."**

Jubia repassa cette phrase dans sa tête, il était vrai que Grey ne fonçait pas tête baissé comme Natsu. Si il était parti c'était sans doute pour comprendre pourquoi cette marque commençait à recouvrir son corps.

 **"Wendy a raison. C'est à Jubia de retrouver Grey et à personne d'autre."**

L'année passait au prêt des membres de Lamia Scale avait rendu la dragon slayer plus mature. Elle avait grandi et cela se voyait. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté et elle aida Jubia à se redresser sur son lit. Cette dernière était toujours faible mais se laisser aller comme elle l'avait fait n'était pas son genre et elle devait se reprendre. C'est elle qui irait sauver Grey, elle ne pouvait laisser cette tâche à Natsu. Etant plus un rivale, Grey ne reviendrait jamais si c'était lui qui le lui demandait.

_

Lucy n'en revenait toujours pas de la force que dégageait Natsu. Il était devenu incroyablement puissant et elle se demandait si quelqu'un pourrait le surpasser. Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arriver de deux personnes, dont l'une lui était très familière.

 **" Gômon, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. "** Lança Grey au chauve encore à terre.  
 **" Yo, comment ça va toi ? "** Répliqua Natsu.

Sans plus attendre, les deux ex membre de Fairy Tail se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre pour décocher en même temps un coup de point magistral.

 **" Arrêtez ça vousdeux ! "** Cria Lucy sous le choc.  
 **" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? "** Demanda Grey  
 **" Je te retourne la question."** Commenta le dragon slayer de feu.  
 **" Je fais ce qui me chante. "** Dit le demon slayer de glace  
 **" Jubia est en train de t'attendre enfoiré ! "**

Grey tilta au prénom de Jubia. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné six mois plus tôt. Comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle toujours dans ce village ? Dans cette petite maison qu'ils louaient ensemble ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser à tous ça. Cette fille n'était plus rien pour lui. Pour le moment il avait mieux à faire, comme battre cet abruti d'allumette.

 **" Natsu, Fairy Tail n'existe plus. "**  
 **" Bien sûr que si, Fairy Tail vit dans nos coeurs. Elle l'a toujours été et le sera toujours."**  
 **" Si c'est ce que tu dis, alors vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, alors laissez-moi tranquille vous voulez bien ? "** s'exprima Grey. " **Je vais prendre ma voie et vous la vôtre. Fairy Tail ne fait plus partie de moi. Alors s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter ce numéro de meilleur ami pour la vie avec moi ? "**  
 **  
**Après cette longue tirade, Grey ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la part de Lucy, une claque monumental. Cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, lui fit bien comprendre que ce n'était pas un numéro mais qu'ils étaient bien camarade et ce jusqu'à la fin. Elle voulut continuer mais une douleur cinglante lui parcouru le corps. Son estomac la faisait souffrir.

 **" Mary ?"** Demanda Grey  
 **" Qui êtes vous ? "** Interrogea la dite Mary. **" Des amis de l'ancien Grey ? Ceux de la guilde qui n'existe plus ? "**  
 **" Que lui as-tu fais ? "** Cria Natsu.

Ayant l'attention détourné, il ne vit pas Gômon se relever et enchaîner Virgo et lui-même de chaînes magiques, bloquant tout pouvoir. Happy qui regardait la scène de loin, fut lui aussi mis à terre par Abel et sa poupée. Lucy avait l'impression d'étouffer et Mary prenait un plaisir immense à la torturer. Personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer leur guilde sans en payer le prix. Malgré le fait qu'il est sa magie bloquée, Natsu se rua sur Grey mais un nouveau protagoniste fit son apparition. Il déposa son épée très prêt de la tête de la blonde. Grey fit comprendre à son ancien ami qu'en mettant le nez dans ses affaires, les personnes à qui il tient finirait par souffrir.

 **" Arrêtes ça Grey, tu es possédé par un démon."**  
 **" Natsu, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit. J'ai détruit ce lien familial qui nous liait, de mon plein gré."**

En disant cela, Grey montra du point la nouvelle marque qui était dessiné sur son pectoral droit. Plus de trace de l'emblème des fées. A la place, le symbole d'Avatar y été implanté. Sur ce geste il quitta la pièce, Mary sur ses talons. Gômon emmena les prisonniers pour les jeter dans l'une des cellules qui jonchait le sous-sol de ce lieu. Il se dit qu'Arlock, le chef, serait ravis d'avoir un moyen de pression sur le conseil, si il décidait de les attaquer.

_

Wendy s'afférait à soulager la fièvre de Jubia. La mage élémentaire avait repris des forces et écoutait attentivement les conseils de la petite fille assise à côté d'elle. Si elle voulait partir le plus tôt possible, elle devait emmagasiner le plus de chose possible au cas où sa température corporel augmenterait. La dragon slayer avait préparée un tas de potion pour le voyage de son amie. Jubia ne voulant pas qu'elle l'accompagne de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, et de toute façon Carla serait avec elle. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle même que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Grey. Elle redoutait le pire, un sentiment de noirceur l'envahissait et cela ne pouvait provenir que de lui.  
Après une journée entière à se faire soigner et à apprendre les rudiments de la médecine médicinale, Jubia était prête à se rendre pour Sabertooth. Dernier lieu où devait se rendre Natsu et Lucy. Elle remercia Wendy pour ses bons soins, s'excusa de la laisser seule et partie en direction de la ville voisine pour louer une monture qui l'amènerait à sa destination.  
Quand Jubia arriva devant le bâtiment des tigres, une bonne partie de la matinée s'était écoulée. Elle pénétra timidement à l'intérieur de la guilde et c'est la constellationniste Yukino qui l'accueillit.

 **" Bonjours, Jubia s'est ça ? "**  
 **" C'est exact. Bonjours Yukino-san. Jubia aimerait savoir si Natsu et Lucy sont encore ici ?"**  
 **" Ils sont partis le jour même de leur arrivé. C'est à dire deux jours. "** Intervint Minerva qui passait par là.  
 **" Et seriez-vous où sont-ils allés ?"**  
 **" Tu vois la forêt qui borde les petits villages que tu as pu apercevoir sur ton chemin ? "** Demanda Rogue, s'immisçant ainsi dans la conversation ?  
 **" Oui Jubia voit de quoi vous parlez. "**  
 **" Et bien il y a une guilde adoratrice de Zelef nommée Avatar qui y a élu domicile. Tu les trouveras la-bas. "** Lui dit Rogue.  
 **" Et pourquoi sont-ils partis dans cet endroit ? "**  
 **" Je ne sais pas mais Natsu ne voulait absolument pas que je quitte la ville, alors il a pris la mission que nous devions faire et c'est sauvé en courant. "**  
 **" Très bien. Jubia vous remercie. Elle doit se dépêcher de les rejoindre. Au revoir. "**  
 **" Fais attention à toi Jubia. Si ils ne sont pas encore revenus c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose. "** Lui suggéra Rogue.  
 **" Jubia fera attention. "**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Jubia retourna à sa monture, direction le Q.G d'Avatar. Si Natsu avait agis aussi bizarrement, c'est qu'il devait penser que Grey se trouverait certainement la-bas. Mais pourquoi Grey ferait-il alliance avec des disciples de Zelef ? La marque des ténèbres qui prenait petit à petit possession de son corps, lui aurait-elle fait perdre l'esprit ? Jubia ne pouvait pas croire à cela. Si Grey avait choisi cette voie c'est pour une bonne raison et elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Pour le moment elle devait rebroussait chemin et se frayer un passage dans cette immense forêt, encore plus lugubre vu de prêt. Elle laissa sa monture à la lisière de la prairie qui jonchait le bois et elle s'aventura à l'intérieur. Il serait assez difficile pour elle de se repérer, n'ayant pas le flair d'un dragon slayer. Mais pour Grey elle réussirait.  
Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle était parvenue à son but. A un moment donné, elle avait dû se montrer discrète car elle n'était pas seule à chercher les Avatars. Le conseil était présent et elle avait pu entrevoir Levy et Gajeel. beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites en un an mais savoir que son ami de toujours travaillait pour le conseil la surprenait. En faisant très attention à passer le plus loin possible de l'odorat et de l'ouïe du dragon slayer d'acier, elle s'était faufilée sans problème.  
Mais le plus difficile restait à faire, entrer dans ce lieu sans se faire repérer. Surtout que sa fièvre s'était remise à grimper en flèche. Les potions de Wendy étaient efficaces mais à courtes durées. Jubia réfléchissait à un moyen d'entrer, quand son regard fut happer par un trou se situant juste devant les grilles. Pas très discret. Certainement l'oeuvre de Virgo, l'esprit de Lucy. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et suivit la galerie sur quelques mètres pour en ressortir dans une salle ressemblant plus à une salle de torture qu'à un sous-sol. Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'une jeune femme d'à peut prêt son âge, brune aux cheveux court, lui barra la route.

 **" Encore une intruse ? Mais on rentre ici comme dans un moulin ma parole. Que fais-tu ici ? "** Demanda l'inconnue. **" Jubia est venue ici pour voir quelqu'un et ce n'est pas toi qui l'en empêchera. "**  
 **" J'aime cette détermination dans tes yeux. Je me prénomme Mary et je vais vite te faire déchanter. "**

Les deux jeunes mages se mirent en positions de combat. Jubia n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer, qu'elle se tordit de douleur. Une douleur horrible qui comprimait tous ses organes. La fièvre l'affaiblissait et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir ainsi.

 **" J'aime cette douleur qui se lit sur ton visage. Cette souffrance qui traverse toutes les cellules de ton pauvre petit corps. Je pensais que les membres de Fairy Tail étaient fort mais ce n'était qu'une pathétique rumeur. Sache que Grey est avec nous à présent et il n'est pas prêt de me...Enfin je veux dire de nous quitter. "**  
 **" Jubia ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver. "**  
 **" Tu résiste plutôt bien à la douleur. D'habitude, les femmes se sont déjà évanouies. Je vais augmenter la dose. "**  
 **" Tu arrêtes ça immédiatement Mary ! "** Lui dit la personne se trouvant derrière elle.

Cette voix, Jubia la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Grey était là. Serait-il de son côté ou la laisserait-il mourir dans d'atroce souffrance ?

 **" Mais... C'est une ennemie et tu sais très bien ce qu'on leur fait. Elle n'échappe pas à la règle. "**  
 **" Mary, je ne le répéterais pas. Tu arrêtes ça immédiatement ou je te gèle sur place. "** Vociféra Grey.  
 **" Très bien j'arrête mais le maître ne sera pas content. "** Minauda Mary.  
 **" Le maître je m'en charge. A présent laisses-moi."**

Mary quitta la pièce, non sans un regard pour le beau ténébreux qui faisait battre son coeur. Qu'avait donc cette fille pour que le devil slayer veuille sans occuper lui même ? Quelque chose les liaient-ils ? une petite enquête était nécessaire pour mettre certains points au clair.  
Grey s'approcha doucement de Jubia. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de résister, de garder les yeux ouverts mais la douleur associée à la fièvre avaient eu raison d'elle. Grey l'a pris dans ses bras, plus délicatement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une part de lui ne voulait pas la blesser et cette part était plus forte que son côté obscure.  
Jubia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans une petite pièce qui devait s'apparenter à une chambre. Elle papillonna des paupières pour s'habituer à la faible lumière qui régnait dans la pièce, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Grey la regardait avec ce regard impassible dont lui seul avait le secret mais on pouvait y distinguer un léger sentiment de soulagement. Jubia ne put garder le contact bien longtemps, des rougeurs lui parcouraient les joues et la gêne se faisait sentir. C'est durant ce geste qu'elle vit que ses poignets étaient entravés. Des menottes anti-magies. Un technique qui ne marchait pas sur elle et Grey le savait. C'était l'un des secrets qu'elle lui avait confié.

 **" L'une des conditions pour que tu puisses rester ici. "** S'empressa de dire Grey après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. **" Mais j'ai omis de leur dire que ce genre de stratagème ne fonctionnait pas sur toi. "**  
 **" Jubia a besoin de savoir."** Dit elle en enlevant ses menottes.  
 **" Au départ je suis parti pour comprendre pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à contrôler cette marque. Mais par la suite je me suis dit qu'avec elle je pourrais s'en doute vaincre END. C'était la volonté de mon père et j'aimerai l'accomplir. Tu comprends ? "**  
 **" Pourquoi avoir rejoint les Avatars ? A ce que Jubia sait, ce sont des adorateurs de Zelef. Mais surtout, pourquoi avoir laissé Jubia seule ? "** Cria t-elle. **" Elle aurait pu t'être utile. "** Finit-elle dans un murmure.  
 **" Si j'ai rejoins les Avatars c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'eux pour réussir à détruire END. Soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis. Tu connais ? Et si je t'ai laissé c'est pour ne pas t'impliquer la dedans. Je suis passé de l'autre côté et donc je suis devenu un ennemi pour le conseil. "**  
 **" Jubia aurait pu t'aider à trouver un moyen de détruire ce livre sans que tu passes à l'ennemi. Jubia pensait que tu avais plus confiance en elle mais elle avait tord. "**  
 **" Tu te trompes, j'ai confiance en toi et c'est pour ça que je vais te faire une proposition."**  
 **" Jubia técoute Grey-sama."**  
 **  
**  
Grey-sama. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu prononcer son prénom avec ce suffixe. Il ne lui dirait jamais mais ça lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait manqué. Et c'est pour cela qu'il devait lui demander. Sa vie prendrait une tournure différente mais il ne pouvait plus la laisser partir.

 **" Jubia, rejoins-nous. "**  
 **"Comment ? "**  
 **" Jubia, rejoins les Avatars et restes au prêt de moi. Ton aide me sera utile. "**  
 **" Jubia ne peut pas faire ça Grey-sama. Même si son coeur est meurtri en disant cela, elle ne pourrait jamais rejoindre une guilde noire. "**  
 **" Jubia, j'ai besoin de toi. Choisis-moi."**

Ces mots firent comme un électro-choc à la mage d'eau qui resta tétaniser sous la décharge. Un chaos énorme se fit dans sa tête. Perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ces mots l'avaient totalement chamboulé.

Ces mots, elles les avaient attendu depuis tellement longtemps que son coeur avait raté un battement à leur entente. Que répondre à ça ? Bien sur Grey était l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années mais se serait trahir ses valeurs et sa famille que de rejoindre la guilde Avatar. Des minutes étaient passées mais on aurait dit des heures. Jubia était toujours en pleine réflexion, quand une phrase que Grey lui avait dit lui revient en tête. Soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis. A deux, ils seraient certainement plus fort et elle en était certaine, Natsu et Lucy comprendraient son acte.

 **" Jubia a fait son choix. Et c'est Grey-sama qu'elle choisis. "**  
 **" C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes vraiment ? "** Demanda Grey.  
 **" Jubia ne peut pas laisser Grey-sama seul ici. Elle t'aidera à détruire END si c'est ce que tu souhaites. "**  
 **" Très bien. Je vais aller voir Arlock, le chef de guilde, et lui faire part de ta décision. Je lui avais déjà parlé de ce projet et il n'y était pas opposé. Reste là et reposes-toi un peu. La magie de Mary s'attaque à l'organisme et il faut du temps pour s'en remettre. "**  
 **" Très bien Jubia va se reposer mais avant elle aimerait savoir comment vont les autres. "**  
 **" Jubia..."**  
 **" Grey-sama, Jubia doit savoir. Elle ne les reverra plus, alors tu peux au moins faire ça pour elle. "**  
 **" Je vais me renseigner."**

Grey sortit de la chambre en laissant Jubia dormir un peu. Sachant bien qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle venait de renier son ancienne vie pour lui et il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour aller de l'avant. Mais il l'y aiderait. Il se dirigea vers la salle principale pour rejoindre les autres membres et ainsi leur signaler qu'un nouveau membre les avait rejoint. En passant les portes fermées de la pièce, il vit qu'Arlock était en pleine discussion avec Mary et cette dernière n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur.

" Mais pourquoi avez-vous accepté que cette fille aille dans la chambre de Grey ? C'est dans un cachot qu'elle devrait être. " S'énerva la petite brune.  
 **" Grey ma soumis une proposition qui pourrait nous être bénéfique. "**  
 **" Et qu'elle est-elle ? Je trouve ça louche moi. "**  
 **" Je vais laisser Grey te l'énumérer. Enfin si tu veux bien Grey."** Lança le prêtre en s'avançant vers le mage de glace.  
 **" Jubia va nous rejoindre. Sa magie et sa force nous sera utile, surtout combiné à la mienne. "**  
 **" Sa force ? Mais je l'ai battu à plate couture cette raclure. "** Ricana Mary.  
 **" Tu parles encore une seule fois d'elle comme ça et je te brise. C'est clair ? "**  
 **" Quoi ? Mais elle est qui pour toi ? "**  
 **" Cela ne te regarde pas. "** Dit Grey sur un ton tellement froid que la température de l'air venait de chuter.  
 **" ça suffit vous deux. "** Hurla Arlock. **"Elle a donc accepté. Très bien. Je te fais confiance Grey. Tu la brifferas. Mary quant à toi, interdiction de l'approcher. "**

Grey se dépêcha de sortir pour aller rejoindre Jubia, mais il devrait garder un oeil sur Mary. Cette dernière avait un regard mauvais et elle ne laisserait pas Arlock dicter sa conduite. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, la bleutée n'y était pas mais de l'eau se faisait entendre dans la pièce à côté. Une tenue était posée sur le lit. Une tenue qui n'appartenait pas à Jubia. Braiya était surement passé par la cette sorcière. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas sa camarade sortir de la salle de bain seulement vêtue d'une serviette.

 **" Grey-sama ? "** Cria Jubia très gênée.  
 **" Désolé, je savais pas que tu prenais ta douche. Je vais te laisser t'habiller. "**

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la mage. Il devait sortir de cette pièce. La voir à moitié dévêtu l"avait troublé. Six mois sans la voir, lui avait fait oublier à quel point elle était belle. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à elle de cette manière. Pas maintenant qu'il venait de l'embarquer dans cette histoire farfelu. Il resta devant la porte quelques minutes avant d'entendre la voix cristalline de Jubia qui lui disait d'entrer. A la vue de la demoiselle, il resta pétrifier. Il ne pouvait plus amorcer un seul mouvement. Comment la décrire en un seul mot ? Magnifique. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle allait le tuer si elle continuait ainsi. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne se doutait même pas de l'effet qu'elle avait sur le devil slayer de glace. Elle portait une robe en dentelle noire avec un col chemise. Les manches étaient en dentelles noires transparentes et la longueur s'arrêtait à mis cuisse qui laissait apparaître sur sa cuisse gauche, la marque de son appartenance à ça nouvelle guilde. Pour accompagner cette robe, Jubia portait des bottes en cuir noir, lassaient sur le devant et arrivant à hauteur du genou. Une tenue qui la mettait en valeur. Sa coiffure était plus sobre. Une queue de cheval haute, dont les mèches étaient ondulées et une frange mise sur le côté pour encadrer son visage. Elle se retourna et vis Grey statique. Elle l'interrogea du regard, ce qui permit de le sortir de sa transe.

 **" Braiya est passée par là ? "** Demanda Grey pour chasser certaines images de sa tête.  
 **" Oui, elle a apporté des vêtements pour Jubia et aussi apposé la marque d'Avatar. Grey-sama aime ? "**  
 **" Je ne pensais pas un jour te voir porter ce genre de chose. C'est plus le style de Lucy. "**  
 **" Alors Grey-sama aurait préféré être avec Lucy ? Cette tenue ne lui va pas du tout ? "**  
 **" J'ai jamais dit ça Jubia. Je suis content que ce soit toi qui soit là et puis je dois dire que ça te va très bien."**  
 **" Jubia est contente alors. Elle doit prendre ces médicaments maintenant. "**  
 **" T'es malade ? "**  
 **" Jubia a une légère fièvre. "** Minimisa cette dernière.  
 **" Alors reposes-toi ici. Il est tard et on a tous besoin de repos. Demain commence notre mission. "**  
 **" Quelle mission ? Et Jubia n'est pas fatiguée. "**  
 **" La purification. Je t'expliquerais demain. Allons manger, tu dois avoir faim. Ensuite je te présenterais les autres et on ira se coucher. Aller viens. "**

Il l'a prit part la main et l'emmena dans la salle à manger où certainement tout le monde les attendait.

_

Dans une petite clairière prêt de la forêt des Avatars, Gajeel, Lily et Levy discutaient du plan à suivre pour arrêter ces adorateurs de Zelef. Bien que Gajeel se fiche royalement que Grey soit devenu leur ennemi, Levy avait réussi à le convaincre de la laisser lui parler pour essayer de comprendre ses actes. La purification ne devait pas avoir lieu et le seul moyen d'y parvenir serait de les arrêter le jour même de leur méfait.

_

Il était presque temps de partir. Jubia avait laissé les autres membres terminer les préparatifs puis s'était glissée hors de la pièce, prétextant avoir également quelques petites choses à faire de son côté.  
D'un oeil méfiant, le brun la regardait partir sans un mot avant de se remettre à la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, tandis que la jeune recrue montée à l'étage.  
Après quelques minutes, écoutant attentivement, elle descendit silencieusement les marches de pierres menant aux sous-sols, où se trouver Natsu et Lucy, ses anciens camarades de Fairy Tail. En la voyant s'approcher des barreaux, les deux prisonniers en furent estomaqués.

 **" Jubia que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu pu pénétrer dans cette guilde sans te faire surprendre ?"** Chuchota Lucy. **"Il encore quelques jours tu étais alitée. "**  
 **" Wendy a réussi à trouver un remède et quand Jubia s'est sentie mieux, elle a décidé de partir à la recherche de Grey-sama."**  
 **" Grey n'est plus le même Jubia. "** y a S'enquit Natsu.  
 **" Jubia le sait. Elle a rejoint Avatar pour comprendre ce changement chez Grey-sama."**  
 **" Attend une seconde. Tu fais partie des leurs maintenant ? "** S'écria Natsu.  
 **" Natsu-san ferait mieux de se taire si il veut sortir d'ici. Jubia vous expliquera plus tard mais là il faut se dépêcher. "**

Jubia attrapa les clés qui se trouvaient pendues sur un petit crochet près de la cellule et ouvrit les grilles. Elle détacha ses amis et leurs fit par des plans du prêtre d'Avatar. Elle leur dit aussi que dans une clairière prêt d'ici, se trouvait Levy et Gajeel. ils attendaient surement le bon moment pour attaquer et que ça serait bien de les prévenir de ce qui se tramait ici.  
Après les avoir vu partir avec l'aide de Virgo, Jubia retourna comme si de rien n'était auprès de Grey qui ne lui posa aucunes questions car il était l'heure de partir.

_

Le chemin vers la ville du sacrifice ne fut pas très long. Tous les membres d'Avatar se dispersèrent autour de la ville pour commencer le rituel et empêcher d'éventuel gêneurs de gâcher tous leurs efforts. Grey prit Jubia part le bras et l'emmena un peu plus à l'écart. Il n'avait rien dit mais il se doutait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose avant de partir.

 **" Tu les as libéré n'est-ce pas ? "**  
 **" Jubia ne voit pas de quoi parle Grey-sama. "**  
 **" Jubia te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît. "**  
 **" Grey-sama a raison. Jubia ne pouvait pas les laisser la-bas. Se sont ses amis et quand Jubia a eu besoin d'aide, ils étaient là eux. Contrairement à d'autre. "** Finit-elle dans un soupir.

En entendant ces mots Grey fut pris d'un point dans la poitrine. Cela lui était destiné et elle avait raison. Il était parti sans rien lui dire. Elle avait certainement dû l'attendre un bon moment, si ce n'est ces six derniers mois.

 **" Je suis désolé. Désolé d'être parti sans rien dire. "**  
 **" Ce n'est pas le moment Grey-sama. Jubia a croisé le conseil en venant te chercher et elle a envoyé Natsu et Lucy les prévenir."**  
 **" Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? "**  
 **" Ce n'est pas en t'alliant avec l'ennemi qui tu arriveras à trouver l'objet de tes recherches. Tu as besoin de ta famille. Et ta famille c'est Fairy Tail. Jubia ne peut pas te laisser agir ainsi. Alors sois tu acceptes de reformer la guilde sois tu deviens notre ennemi et donc l'ennemi de Jubia. "**  
 **" Tu es sérieuse ? Tu te battrais contre moi ? "**  
 **" Jubia ne voudrait pas en arriver là alors elle va faire comme Grey-sama hier. "**  
 **" Comment ça ? "**  
 **" Choisis Jubia. Non... Choisis-moi. "**

Grey regarda Jubia droit dans les yeux. Cette fille le surprendrait toujours. Elle retournait ses propres mots contre lui mais elle avait raison. Il devait faire un choix. Il se doutait que le conseil serait bientôt aux portes de la ville, alors il devait se dépêcher. Il s'avança vers Jubia, attrapa son visage de ses mains glacées et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de celle qu'il avait choisis.

 **" C'est toi que je choisis. "**  
 **  
**  
FIN


End file.
